


The fosterling Dragon

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Dire-wolf, F/M, House Stark, House Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys discovers a family of Westoros Lords hidden deep in her desert after their camp is destroyed, the only survivors provided her with a new claim to the Iron Throne and a young dragon hatch-ling with backing from the north. But which Targaryen sired the child and can she survive the the Game of Thrones when she has no house to claim her as a blood relative. </p><p>Can Nilda help Daenerys forge a pact between the seven kingdoms or will she be swept away in a sea of Lannister fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Red Targaryen

The night was broken by a cry. Not of joy or pain but blinding fear and misery. Daenerys sat up from her bed the thin sheets that did nothing more than keep the desert dusts that swirled through the tents from tearing at her skin pooled around her. Another cry called to her and for a moment she thought it was one of her dragons, she tore from the bed running to the hollowed out area the unsullied had been commanded to create so the dragons had some form of shelter if they didn't wish to stay by her side.

 

 

"Khaleesi, the unsullied whisper of a hidden camp not far from here." Jorah informed Daenerys as she placed a hand on Drogon's snout comforting the dragon who was now the size of a small child. The three dragons looked to the sky as another cry filled the air and this time the three raised their heads and let out a low crow in reply causing the people around the Khaleesi to fidget and whisper in fear.

 

 

"Then we ride out now, there is another dragon." Daenerys said firmly marching to her tent. Moments later a large number of men were ready to ride out to where they had found the camp a few women and smaller men who were trained in medicine were preparing a cart ready to follow their Queen.

 

 

"Ser Barristan, Daario lead a group behind us prepare to take the camp by surprise... Grey worm secure our holdings while we are gone see to it that everyone is well fed and rested if we are not attacked we may well have to flee the area if there is a dragon fight even with dragons this small." Daenerys commanded recalling the teachings she had received when she was younger deciding she would rather risk tired soldiers than waring dragons. The group travelled a vanishing path left by the Unsullied when they first discovered the camp they explained to the Khaleesi, who had decided to ride in the centre of the group so as to learn more about the camp, that they had only discovered the group of tiny huts because they went up in flames.

 

 

"Khaleesi, these people may not be friendly and that's if they are alive." Jorah explained to her as she moved to join him at the front of the group once she was sure her soldiers knew nothing more. Daenerys had prepared herself for horror but not the kind she saw in front of her. Children and women were strung up there insides strewn around the place burnt beyond any recognition, the only way they could tell they were women and children was due to their small size. Piles of men were scattered in a circle as if they fell protecting one tent. It was then the party saw the small blue dragon glistening against a green shrub. Tears forced their way into the khaleesi's eyes as she saw who was hiding with the dragon, a small child no older than nine was crouched amount the small shrubs, a fine blade we with blood and a bag of papers clutched to her chest. The dragon attempted to spread its wings around the girl to shield her from sight but he was still small and the attempt just drew more attention to themselves.

 

 

"I am Daenerys Targaryen of old Valeria, Mother of dragons." Daenerys said boldly as she dropped from her horse and put a hand up to tell her soldiers to stay back in an attempt to show the child she meant no harm. The girl put up her sword and Daenerys knew better than to push her luck recalling how reckless she had been when she lost Drogo, the girl could be useful or even a bastard child from her house meaning she would have an heir she did not want to see the child's end before she had time to receive answers.

 

 

"I am Nilda, my house was lost when the slavers took our city's... my family stood with house Stark and Targaryen my mother was a distant relative of the dragons and fled the south with the assistance of Eddard Stark." The girl spoke with a fierceness that brought a smile to the Queen's heart, indicating for a horse to be brought forwards and food to be given to the girl who looked like she'd been hiding for some time after which Daenerys stepped away from Nilda hoping to show her she was no threat.

 

 

"You stood with house Stark and Targaryen is that not a bold statement to make, some would say to support two houses is traitorous?" Daenerys watched the child carefully, it was clear that she had been raised for a position of importance and knew how to argue with adults on matters of importance as she herself had been.

 

"My father believes that the dragons should rule the South and the wolves should rule the North," Nilda said grabbing at the food sharing it with her glistening dragon. Jorah grew impatient watching the two dragons exchange small talk as if they were attempting to discover more about the other without reviling themselves, the old war hero, told himself was not a good thing to do in the open.

 

 

"We must leave for camp before the sun rises Khaleesi, the morning sun will be kinder to us than the noon." He said quickly descending from his horse with a small thump scattering sand in a cloud around his feet.

 

"Do you stand with house Stark?" Nilda asked both Daenerys and Jorah who looked at each other surprised.

 

"They have not stood against me so I have no quarrel with them." Daenerys said quickly making the girl smile and pull at her satchel that until now had remained out of reach from the people surrounding the girl.

 

 

"My father and Lord Stark said that if the rumours were true and you were alive they would help you to the Iron Throne as long as you let the Lords of the north continue to rule the north." Nilda explained and let Jorah approach her after watching Daenerys' reaction to him moving in closely. Seeming to decide he was safe she let him open the bag. Jorah read enough to convince himself and Daenerys the child would be no threat to the Targaryen claim and helped the girl mount the steed the Unsullied had designated her. She waved her hand and the blue dragon shot up into the sky until it was out of sight moments later it dropped down again letting loose a cry that Daenerys understood meant the dragon thought the child was safe.

 

 

******

 

 

"What is his name?" Daenerys asked as the girl caught up with her at the front of the group chasing her dragon encouraging it to twirl and dive testing its ability's in the terrain daring her horse to match the pace of the dragon.

 

 

"Kegan, it means little flame... he was given to my grandfather, you were supposed to receive him but my people couldn't find you." Nilda muttered thoughtfully suddenly Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion shot past the two women spooking a number of the horses in an attempt to catch Kegan snapping playfully at the three new nets mates.

 

 

"He is strong... it took Drogon a week to be that big, he will serve you well." A Dothraki soldier said to Nilda who nodded surprising Daenerys at her knowledge of the language. Nilda glanced back at the wagon the Unsullied had filled with anything that was worth keeping and hadn't been destroyed by the fire. They had discovered a number of Valerian papers on dragons buried a few feet away from the largest hut that Daenerys was looking forward to studying. Cheers roared out as the rescue party descended on the Khaleesi's camp and soon Nilda was swept away by the Queen's personal maids being praised and blessed as she and Kegan passed through the crowd.

 

 

"What are you planning to do with her?" Ser Barristan asked as he joined Jorah at Daenerys' side.

 

"What do you think would be best, she could be both a threat and an asset." The Khaleesi spoke proudly as she watched the girl vanish into her tents nodding to Missandei who was waiting for the order to treat the girl as she would Daenerys.

 

 

"If trained properly she could be a knight or an heir, her family has friends in the house Stark who have voiced support for fair treatment sending word to them could raise your odds of ruling the iron throne while making it easier to keep control of the north." Jorah said carefully thinking over the pros of supporting the child.

 

"I agree but if turned against you she could cause a problem her dragon is bigger than yours were at their age, she may have lied about when he was hatched if so what else is she hiding?" Ser Barristan said noticing the change in Deanery's posture as she took what he said to heart.

 

"Study the papers for me, for now she shall be named as my fosterling and will train under Grey worm, Jorah and Daario... Ser Barristan once she is settled find what she knows of the written word I will make my decision once we know her better." Daenerys' word was final and both men were quick to do as she asked leaving the Khaleesi to wonder just what the fiery red headed girl was hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A wolf in the desert

 

 

Missandei's shrill voice pulled Daenerys away from the studying of the dragon papers she had been helping Ser Barristan with. When she saw what the commotion was she placed her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow at Nilda who was jumping from Kegan to Drogon while Rhaegal and Viserion attempted to knock her out of the air. Daenerys had soon learnt that shouting at the child seemed to fuel a stubborn fire within the spirited redhead and that the fear of silence was the most effective weapon she had against the girl. Once Nilda saw Daenerys watching her she jumped from Drogon's back causing everyone to shift in an attempt to catch her only to be caught by Kegan who tilted his strengthening wings so Nilda would slid to a halt in front of the young Khaleesi.

 

 

"How was your sword training?" Daenerys asked Nilda as she led the young girl towards her tents with Missandei close behind.

 

 

"I beat Grey worm's sword from his hand, Daario says if I improve I should be ready to train from Kegan's back, Ser Barristan explained the papers about fighting to him and we might be able to start in a few weeks if both Drogon and Kegan are the right size." Nilda said attempting to disguise the excitement in her voice knowing that she should behave like a lady of a highborn house should but Daenerys chuckled and agreed with her making the girl forget herself and skip through the tents to where they accepted guests.

 

 

A tired looking man bearing the sign of the Stark house was stood waiting for the two women. He dropped to his knees and thanked the old gods and the new for the dragon queen making Nilda look up at Daenerys in confusion. While Nilda knew of the war for the Iron Throne and the execution of her God-father Lord stark, she hadn't been informed of anything else as Daenerys didn't want to upset the child who was difficult to control at the best of times.

 

 

"You may rise good knight, my fosterling Nilda speaks highly of the Stark house." Daenerys took her seat and soon Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal had gathered around her looking down on the man before them.

 

 

"I bring word from the north, Mistress Stark will send as many ships as she can with food and gold for you if you send her proof of your allegiance with them and if I confirm Nilda's alive and safe." The knight smiled at Nilda and inclined his head respectfully. The child was unsure of whom her God-mother really was while she was told her mother and father were great friends of the Starks she hadn't actually met anyone but the messengers sent to keep tabs on the family.

 

 

"I plan to take the final city here before heading to Westeros. I hear that Robert Stark has claimed himself king of the north, I will honour this condition but at a price." Daenerys looked at Nilda for a moment before beckoning her to her side allowing the child to sit at her side.

 

 

"The Starks are stretched for supplies at this time but they will do what they can." The knight said quickly not wanting to offend the Mother of Dragons.

 

 

"The Starks shall rule the north, I the south and the midlands will be ruled by both Bran Stark and my fosterling Nilda Targaryen." Daenerys knew that the Starks would have expected some sort of deal and while she felt the need to marry Bran and Nilda was not her choice to make she had decided that pairing the two even just as a formality would lessen the strain on the seven kingdoms enough to prevent a family as cruel as the Lannister's from gaining control of the kingdoms again.

 

 

"A marriage of a child so young, I do not know what Mistress Stark will think." The knight muttered wearily looking at the child who had matted red hair in a similar platted style to her foster mothers and brown smears from where she'd been rolling in dirt with the dragons.

 

 

"We can tell the public they were married if that comforts her but I feel no need for it, could they not share the land and rule it equally as a group not a married pair?" The Khaleesi pressed wanting to keep Nilda free from the chains of a forced marriage as long as possible. The knight inclined his head at Daenerys and said he would send word to the Starks informing her of which part of the city he would be in if she wished to reach him again. Joran rode to the slave city with the Stark knight talking finer details of Daenerys' plans leaving the two alone with Missandei and the dragons.

 

 

"I think you should show Missandei how well your sword play is coming along." Daenerys said decisively indicating for a group of people the help her clear the tent so Nilda and Grey Worm could entertain them. Nilda clapped her hands and ran to find her sword master and soon returned dragging the Unsullied and her sword as quickly as she could. Once the Queens guard and several hand maidens had gathered Grey Worm and Nilda bowed to each other and drew their weapons.

 

 

Grey Worm was the first to move jabbing at Nilda who span away from the blade and tapped him on the shoulder lightly so as to avoid seriously injuring him. Next Nilda brought the hilt of the long blade down on Grey Worm's arm causing him to drop the sword and soon the child held two swords to his throat. Daenerys clapped and laughed as Grey Worm got to his feet and took back his sword beginning another round of swords play. It was soon clear that while Nilda had incredible skill for a nine year old high born she had half the stamina of Grey worm who soon found she was becoming sloppy once exhaustion set in. It was then Nilda did something that surprised everyone, she grasped her sword in both hands and summoned the strength of the dragons in old Valerian. Suddenly the fight became matched again and Grey Worm found himself at the mercy of his student at some points he had to order her to send Kegan back to his perch on Daenerys' shoulder as it was an unfair advantage while practice fighting.

 

 

Once they had both tired they were applauded and food, wine and music filled the room. Once complete darkness covered the desert Daenerys and Nilda took their leave much to the disappointment of the fosterling who was finding Daario's failed attempts at seducing handmaidens very amusing. The pair walked silently to the Queen's tent and neither bothered to check if Kegan was following Nilda as he was never more than a few feet away from her.

 

 

"Are we really leaving the desert tomorrow, we've been here for weeks, what if the Starks cannot find us?" Nilda asked becoming worried at the thought of her tutors and friends hurrying into the last slave city to conquer it. Daenerys held back the tent flap and waited for Nilda to get changed into her thin night dress before entering the tent giving her time to think of an answer.

 

 

"The Stark's knight has already left for the docks the small group of Unsullied that I sent with him is a gift, they will know you are alive and well in a few weeks as for the city... we must free the people in it, it is our duty to see that each person is treated fairly so that we don't lose our purpose." Daenerys sat on the edge of Nilda's bed and could see the days ware on the girl pull her towards sleep. She placed a kiss on the child forehead and hummed an old Valerian tune her maid sang to her when she was a young child while upbraiding Nilda's hair.

 

 

*****

 

 

"Does the princess sleep?" Jorah asked as Daenerys entered the war tent nodding instead of answering him. She had decided that her soldiers would have moved out before the people so that they would be far enough behind to retreat if they needed to. Nilda would not forgive her for sending them away before she could see off her friends but Daenerys had to think of the greater good and not the whims of a child.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Whispers Of Westeros

 

 

"My king, your knight has returned from across the seas with news of the Dragon queen." A young man bowed to Rob who nodded to the other men who had been gathered around him causing all but Theon and his mother to leave to tent. The young knight who was now tanned and tired looking stumbled in grinning widely at Rob forgetting his place as he thought back to the white haired Targaryen.

 

 

"My King, your God-Sister is alive and well with a dragon of her own... you have been sent 500 unsullied soldiers as proof of her willingness to truce with you as well as an unusual plan for peace." The boy presented the King with a written version of Daenerys' agreement and for a moment the tent was silent as the three read it through.

 

 

"I think the plan is fine and in your response you should thank her for not forcing marriage on Bran and Nilda." Catelyn said quickly to Rob who nodded in agreement with his mother and looked towards Theon.

 

"We need more defences at Winterfell if I send half of the soldiers she has sent us with you can you help Bran lead Winterfell?" Rob asked carefully not wishing to offend his friend who inclined his head.

 

"Of course my brother it would honour me." Theon bowed to Lady Stark and left the tent knowing that getting to Winterfell would take at least a day's ride if not more so he would have to get going quickly. Rob turned back to his mother before rolling the parchment back up.

 

"What is Nilda like, father only spoke of her on occasion?" Rob asked the boy who smiled when Catelyn offered him a seat and food. He described to them how she was respectful of Daenerys but knew she was free to run a little wild as she was messy from what he assumed was training. He told them of the practice fighting he had missed, as he left to get back to Rob within a month he hadn't had the time to return to the camp. What pleased Catelyn the most was how well spoken of their house had been and the thought of seeing her closest friend's child soon warmed her saddened heart enough to smile.

 

 

"Rob you said Grey Wind had lain pups with a wolf within a pack that follows our travels?" Catelyn said softly recalling the Dire wolves stubborn refusal to chase the stray pack away. Rob nodded and led his mother and the boy across the tent to where Grey Wind, his mate and several half Dire Wolves were huddled together.

 

 

"I'll send two across the sea's while they are not full blooded Dire wolves they are still rare to be of half bread so the gift should be gratefully received, the rest can be paired with Lords of the north." Rob said to his mother who nodded in agreement. For the rest of the afternoon Rob drilled the boy for information and sent word to Bran about the deal with the Dragons.

 

 

*****

 

 

"Lit'le Lord your brother sends Theon and armed men to help keep Winterfell safe." Osha said quickly not wanting to distract Bran from the game he was playing with his brother. The Wilding disliked adulthood being thrust upon the boy in such a way and hoped that Theon would help him enough to let the boy have some more childhood before he had to take ownership of any land.

 

 

"Bran, I bring news from Rob." Theon declared as he swept into the room greeting the two young Starks with a warm hug telling them of his brother's adventures and the discovery of new dragons. The boys talked for most of the morning but eventually Bran was asked to address the people of Winterfell but with the help of Theon and Maester Luwin the Unsullied that Rob had sent were positioned throughout Winterfell meaning a lot of men could return to working on the farms providing more food which had been a great worry to Bran.

 

 

"You said my mother wished to know what I thought of the proposal but you didn't have time to tell me of it." Bran said once the people had left the great hall leaving the three to watch Rickon play with Shaggy Dog and Summer. Theon eyed the young Stark carefully knowing the boy would chose the good of his Realm and family over his own happiness but decided to tell the boy now so he wouldn't be surprised later.

 

 

"You're to share land with Nilda Targaryen, you're not required to marry her but the land between the north and south will be yours." Theon explained hoping Bran would understand that it was an honour and not an obligation but the young Greyjoy seemed to have miss calculated how grown up the last few months had made Bran as he nodded and mulled over the decision.

 

 

"Maester send a raven to my mother saying I will accept the offer, I expect their going to try and reach the Targaryen's soon as well... start attempting to find out who in Winterfell supports them as we will be fighting alongside them for peace and we need to know who to trust here, we can never be too careful." Bran ordered from his seat. Theon smiled down at Bran recalling the day Bran fell from the tower. With all odds against him he survived the fall and here he was again struggling but surviving.

 

 

*******

 

 

Tyrion was sat at the table an empty flask of wine in front of him and disturbing news scrawled out on papers crumpled in his hands. Cersei entered the meeting room followed by little finger who both sat waiting for him to speak.

 

 

"We have a problem." Tyrion said finally when they both grew impatient.

 

 

"Yes well drinking too much is hardly our problem now is it?" Cersei snapped waiting for her brother to reveal to her what was written on the paper.

 

 

"The Queen over the seas you said was of no importance now has three dragons several thousand soldiers and an heir with a dragon of their own." Tyrion watched as Cersei glanced at Little Finger her face palling at the words.

 

 

"We need to send word to father if she crosses the seas we could be taken, half our army is with him attempting to squash the rebellion in the north." Cersei hissed blaming her brother for the Targaryen uprising although how it was his fault she was unsure. Her mind wondered to the dozen dormant eggs that lay under the city one or two had been smashed apart and inside was just plain old rock but if the girl was finding a way to hatch them the few left whole could cause a problem.

 

 

"Well at the moment she has no way of getting back to Westeros and she has no support at all Joffrey has the people... supporting him shall we say." Little Finger said carefully wondering if he could convince the Queen from over the seas to allow him to work for her if she claimed Westeros.

 

 

"I have informed father but if you had listened to me earlier and stopped this we wouldn't have to worry." Tyrion snapped at Little Finger who looked at the dwarf blankly.

 

 

"Oh for goodness sake brother, not another I told you so speech are you not happy playing at being hand of the king while father is away." Cersei said with a cruel smile watching her brother scowl.

 

 

"Were here to talk about Joffrey's behaviour towards the Stark girl." Tyrion said moving the conversation on before his sister could leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Daenerys watched over the fighting pits proudly as new recruits to her army trained with Nilda who had progressed greatly. Daario was showing a small group of recruits how to block blows while Nilda and Grey Worm trained with Kegan most of her army was scattered around the city with a small hand full of guards surrounding her as she watched Nilda make quick work of anyone who opposed her.

 

 

Tyrion Lannister was seated behind her to her left, she was pleased with her decision to keep him alive and felt he would be a great asset to her future claim. Her small fleet of five hundred Unsullied had pushed an invasion from Winterfell providing the north with food and medicine. Upon discovering that Shae had betrayed him to gain a place in the Lannister court Tyrion warned Rob of the plans to attack him using the wild men, as well as the name of the Knight who was last seen traveling with Arya.

 

 

Upon Sansa's safe delivery to Winterfell a letter was sent to Tyrion telling Daenerys that Tyrion was indeed on their side and that a man of such standing would improve her standing in any court greatly. His first objection to how Daenerys had run her cities was the unladylike skill her heir had in the arts of weaponry. While Arya was still missing and there was nothing the Khaleesi could do from across the seas she had sent another fifty men so that the Starks could help Theon secure his claim to the Iron islands so Daenerys could gain access to Winterfell successfully. 

 

 

Theon had sent his own letter of appreciation to Daenerys thanking her for the chance to take the islands for his own gifting her the most prized possession of his fathers, an ancient dragons helm which she had ordered to be repaired by the best smiths in the city paying them in the small silver trinkets the new Lord of the Iron Islands had sent.

 

 

Suddenly the sky broke with a thundering roar that caused the city to stand still in fear. The next thing she knew Daenerys was being pulled away as men in golden masks erupted from all sides, a glint of gold thundering down upon her Heir struck a fear so strong in the Khaleesi she began to shake. Turning to see Tyrion pull Missandei away from and attacker and finish him off she turned to Jorah who helped her down from the stage. Nilda slashed at her attackers with a graceful agility that would have brought pride to Daenerys had they not been fleeing for their lives. 

 

 

For every one Unsullied they took Nilda took three cutting through the group running towards Daenerys, her young age was an advantage for her as the men attempting to strike her down hadn't anticipated her skill. Daario was soon beside her a gash on his cheek the only evidence that he'd been in the battle at all as his blade gleaned brightly in the fiery sunlight.

 

 

Kegan had vanished to Daenerys' horror having hoped one dragon would be enough to push back the Sons of the harpy far enough to flee the city with as many people as she could. Missandei pulled Nilda into her arms pressing her between Daenerys and herself in an attempt to shield the girl but a man managed to slip between the defences forcing the girl to slice at the man who doubled over and gave up. Daenerys wrapped an arm around Nilda grasping Missandei's hand tightly and closed her eyes waiting for her end to come but her hopes soared again as twin roars bellowed through the sky.

 

 

Drogon and Kegan circled the pits and in the distance a response to their cries could be heard by Rhaegal and Viserion. Without hesitation Nilda charged forwards but before she passed the Unsullied Grey Worm turned and pushed her up on his shield sending her into the air. Drogon caught her in his claws dropping her onto Kegan's back who tipped to the side allowing Nilda to slice at the gold masked men's throats. Soon Daario and Jorah had the upper hand and the Unsullied were able to regroup, the sound of war could be heard throughout the city. Drogon curled around Daenerys and Missandei holding off the last few men.

 

 

"We need to defend the rest of the city." Jorah cried out once he was sure the Khaleesi was safe, all agreed with him. Nilda began to climb down from Kegan but Daenerys stopped her grasping her arm tightly.

 

 

"No, we ride our dragons and strike fear in those who would see us dead... Why?" She asked Nilda knowing the girl had memorised the saying Daenerys had repeated to her over the last six months. The time Daenerys had cared for the child showed in her face, no longer was she plump and childlike but slender and graceful with a fearless glint in her eye that had the most seasoned Unsullied second guessing themselves.

 

 

"We are Dragons and we have come to break the wheel not let it spin." Nilda repeated to her Foster mother who smiled and placed a kiss to the girl's temple. Everyone watch in awe as Daenerys seemed to tame Drogon, they hadn't seen Nilda's moment of conquest when Kegan first let her ride him most assumed that they just began riding one day but Daenerys had comforted the girl who clung to her in tears the day they had to leave for Meereen because Kegan had fled and not long after that Drogon had done the same. However when Kegan had returned Nilda whispered stories of talking dragons and great rides through the cloud to Daenerys who came to understand that her mistake with Drogon was showing him she was afraid.

 

 

Instead of flinching at Drogon who was roaring in her face as though he might tare her apart and judging by the bodies strewn around him he really hand no issues with it, she smiled and placed a hand on the side of his warm scaled snout. He nuzzled her cheek for a moment before lowering his body allowing his mother to climb onto his back, she glanced at Kegan and Nilda wondering if her dragons would let her put a saddle on the and the thought of it made her laugh a little.

 

 

"We take back my city then the Iron Throne." Daenerys called out across the pits. Leaving Jorah to plan out what the others would do Daenerys took the lead in descending upon the invaders causing the sons of the harpy were soon pushed back into the pits where Jorah had sealed the exits, soon a sea of gold was all she could see below her. 

 

 

She swallowed as she saw a sudden flash of blue and black, but before she could say anything Nilda had jumped from Kegan's back towards whatever it had been. A scream fell from Daenerys as she watch the second child she'd come to love fall, Drogon clicked at her as if he thought her panic was funny. Kegan copied Nilda causing the men to scatter where the child was about to lad and at the last minute pulled away from the ground grasping a clump of human bodies who wriggled and screamed.

 

 

Seeing that they were her own men and maids Daenerys fixed Nilda with a disapproving look and took her own turn at exercising her dragon's powers.

 

 

"Dracarys." Daenerys spat and Drogon gladly did as he was asked opening his jaw wide scorching all that was beneath him. Her people fled from the outskirts of the fighting pits and soon the city was shroud in a thick disgusting black smoke but the people of Meereen cheered, cried or praised the seven gods the old ones and the new at the sight of Daenerys riding on the back of her dragon Rhaegal and Viserion hovering overhead and Nilda astride Kegan perched on the high walls behind her.

 

 

"The mhysa has saved us again." A voice cried out somewhere below her and cheers of joy erupted the city's victorious cheer was joined by great roars that rolled across the deserts surrounding the city as if warding away anyone who would dare oppose Daenerys.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't care Tyrion, my daughter did a better job defending me than my guards, I need to be trained to fight." Daenerys bantered with Tyrion. Though they both knew she would ultimately do as she wished both Daenerys and Tyrion appreciated the arguments they had with each other over the smaller things in Daenerys' life it gave her time to think and a different perspective to look from.

 

 

"Yes but she is a Fosterling, were she one of your cousins or a close relative you could argue that you would need to match her in skill but you are not, you are in a position to order her to be the first of your Knights." Tyrion said quickly countering Daenerys' objection. She stopped for a moment to glance over the edge of the high walls of the corridors down at a crowd of women and children.

 

 

"Can I afford to offer all the children education?" Daenerys asked Tyrion who joined her gazing down at the street filled with children. The sun bore down on them and some were depicting the battle they had one just days before with their arms spread wide pretending to glide through the sky.

 

 

"You could at the moment if you did one or two big classes but you then risk upsetting the natural order of the city, without the poor the middle class wouldn't be served without the middle class the rich and any army you raise won't have food, wine or any kind of luxury." Tyrion explained although he suspected she just wanted to know his answer they began walking again mulling over their topics of discussion.

 

 

"What if I teach them the basics of reading and writing with enough math to count their money and house's coinage?" Daenerys said carefully clearly wanting to improve the way her people were living. Tyrion nodded and muttered his agreement, the pair stopped as she was addressed by two hand maidens that had been assigned to Nilda both arguing over who should tell her what had happened.

 

 

"She took a pack and filled her saddle bags with food as well as taking Kegan and Celer." The smaller maiden said quickly stepping back as if she feared she would be struck a remnant of the treatment they had before Daenerys took over the city.

 

 

"What and who is Celer?" Tyrion asked quickly hoping there wasn't a fifth dragon hidden within the desert.

 

 

"She's a white horse, the Greyjoy's sent her as an earlier birthday present, we sent unsullied to help Theon overthrow his father... why did she go?" Daenerys asked indicating for the handmaidens to follow her while telling Tyrion to send for a group of Unsullied to track the child. The two women led her to Nilda's room where the new dresses that had been tirelessly perfected for her so she could ride in a Lady like manner under the desert sun were discarded on the floor. She knew which clothes Nilda had taken before she had even seen they were gone.

 

 

"M'lady she has left to go on rides before but has always been back within an hour, she's never taken any more than a flask of water and some feed for her horse." The second maid said trying to explain why they weren't immediately concerned. Daenerys looked out of the large window that reviled a wide yellowish desert and a brilliant blue sky, she knew why Nilda had fled.

 

 

Without a word she left to go to the crypts, which were currently being refurbished into dragon holdings, it had been decided that the walls would hold the Lords, kings and the queens after they died and the dragons would stand guard. Drogon seemed to know what she wanted without having to see her, pushing past his siblings to great her happily. All three of the dragons had become fonder of her recently and although sometimes she was afraid they would hurt people she reminded herself that she was their mother and that they would listen to her if she was firm.

 

 

Together Drogon and Daenerys walked through the crypt and out to the open city her guards pushed crowds back, some begging to touch or ride the dragon some wanting to be blessed by her. Tyrion distracted the crowd by asking people to bring their children to the main halls where they would be assigned times of the day to bring their children for lessons leaving Daenerys free to leave on Drogon with Jorah churning up a sand storm beneath her.

 

 

Soon a white fleck could be seen against the desert backdrop and a small figure with a glinting sword was fending off something out of sight. Jorah pulled his horse to a stop and watched as Nilda and Kegan practised attacking the man from the horse finding which manoeuvres worked and which didn't it was a magnificent sight to behold and even the Unsullied below Daenerys were enthralled with the dragon's movement.

 

 

Kegan dropped to the floor and for a moment Daenerys thought he would plummet into the ground but at the last second he swished his tail and shot into the air almost vanishing in the desert sand that swirled around him. Suddenly Nilda burst through the dust cloud, her mixture of knights armour and Unsullied weapons giving away who she was instantly as she knocked the man off Celer with ease. She began laughing and helped the man to his feet while sitting astride Celer who snorted playfully at his companion.

 

 

Jorah spurred his horse forwards drawing Nilda's attention to the small army that seemed to have gathered just out of her eye line. A dark flicker crossed the girls face and she rode away from the group forcing the Queen's guard to run after her, just as it looked like Jorah had caught her she jumped from the back of Celer and rolled upwards as Kegan emerged from the ground beneath her...

 

 

****

 

 

"Nilda, this is one of Sansa Stark's handmaidens sent to you from kings landing it is the only gift she felt she could send without raising question." Missandi explained to the red head who was flipping a small knife in her fingers. Daenerys hopped that a maiden of the north who had helped raise Sansa would be able to teach the wild girl how to behave but watching Nilda assess the young woman before her made her doubt her decision. Daenerys was sat on a stone throne commanding the room, Nilda was to her left watching the room expressionlessly.

 

 

"That's nice." Nilda muttered, Daenerys glared at the girl and inclined her head to the handmaiden who was led away by Nilda's other handmaidens so she could get used to her new home. The room was suddenly filled with shouts as a man thundered through the corridors dodging past guards and unsullied, they caught him as he skidded into the throne room and forced him to his knees.

 

 

"I bring word from across the seas." The man cried to Daenerys as Jorah waved a hand to have him taken away. With a nodded from his queen Jorah indicated for him to be released and the man went on to explain how Rob had broken a vow and married someone else, that an ally was going to turn against Rob when he least expected it and that they needed help.

 

 

"Why should we believe you?" Nilda asked shaking off Missandi who attempted to quiet the girl who had clearly overstepped her position by speaking over her foster mother.

 

 

"The Starks save my daughter and took her in as Arya's lady in waiting she would have been killed had debt collectors found her and it is because of this I owe them a debt." The man said, tears building in his eyes as he explained to them why he was warning them.

 

 

"Jorah send some people to help this man with his trading business, if you are correct and your help saves the Starks I am sure there will be more rewards for you... send some coin with the man." Daenerys said decisively. There was a commotion as the room burst into life to get what their queen had asked.

 

 

"Nilda you will go with Jorah and I to the war rooms... it may be time for us to show just how powerful house Targaryen has become." Daenerys said, placing a hand on her foster child's shoulder sending her out of the room as she joined Missandi in discussing what action should be taken to secure the city in the repercussion of supporting house Stark.


	6. Chapter 6

Nilda closed her eyes as she felt the air stream through her hair. Kegan’s warm scales rippled underneath her as he tilted and turned, spiralling, towards the Greyjoy ships beneath them. Rob was waiting for Nilda and her small army of Unsullied to arrive at the docks of the Iron Islands, they had been at sea for almost a month which meant in the next few hours she would arrive to aid the Stark’s attempts to push the Lannister’s back to the south.

 

 

Among the ships, filled with soldiers, was a ship filled with workers, civilians and food. Daenerys sent whatever she thought would help the North survive the coming winter, she had decided to stay across the red seas sending new soldiers and food over as often as she could. The rocks of the Iron Islands began to tear through the clouds and soon she could see lights moving back and forth as the sky darkened, she pushed Kegan to move, back to the boat to warn the men below that the islands were before them.

 

 

Daario’s second in command was stood with Grey Worm, waiting for her to signal, when they saw her break through the clouds they began to bark orders at the men who soon had the ships docked. Kegan was hovering out of sight as the men and women slowly filed out of the ships on or two at a time. Nilda stood behind Grey Worm who was stood beside Nilda’s favourite handmaiden, Ensley, waiting for the men to confirm that it was safe to let Nilda off the ship.

 

 

*****

 

 

Theon and Rob watched Lady Stark pace the main hall of the Iron Island’s castle. Arya had long ago vanished to explore her new home, followed by the dire wolves, even John had been allowed to write a letter wishing the girl well. Grey wind looked up as a large half dire wolf trotted into the room and bounded over to its father as if it had missed Grey Wind.

 

 

The Dire pup was followed by an Unsullied soldier and a dark skinned handmaiden, Lady Stark stopped pacing, and Nilda stepped into the room, dirt and mud stuck to her as a result of flying through the damp night air. Her slim body was toned and tanned and dressed heavily in Dothraki Armor just as a child of the desert was expected to dress.

 

 

Robert eyed her weapons nervously, he’d never seen a woman carrying no many, and two quivers of arrows had been specially designed to allow her to carry both of them, slung over her shoulders, and still move freely. He could see the glint of several small daggers concealed in her boots and her waist was weighed down by and assortment of different blades.

 

 

“Nilda.” The soft voice of his mother had the boy moving instinctively out of the way so she could greet the child who bowed slightly as she was approached.

 

 

“Lady Stark, it is good to meet you.” Nilda said calmly. Her Dire pup crossed the room and sat at her feet, lolling his tongue when she rested her hand on his head.

 

 

“I remember your father’s letter, we were honoured to be your God-parents and… I only wish there was more we could have done.” Nilda moved to place a hand over Catelyn’s hand as she began to cry. The strong headed Targaryen looked her over carefully before speaking.

 

 

“You have done what you could do, I have no doubt that you would have helped us of you had the means to do so.” The meeting hall hushed as the surprise of such a young child being able to speak such wisdom silenced them although the silence didn’t last for long.

 

 

A young man who was bedraggled and worn burst into the room, a large group of guards on his tale. Grey worm drew his sword ready to attack if he needed.

 

“Lord Greyjoy ships… ships with the Lannister’s mark they come in fleets, no less than twenty.” He gasped and dropped to his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. Theon ordered for the boy to be brought water and food as a reward for his help and Rob ordered some of his men to travel to the end of the islands to see if they could match the boy’s story.

 

 

 

“If I go it will be quicker and I’ll be out of sight.” Nilda offered. She had forgotten that these people had yet to see her great skills and that they would be protective of her as Daenerys was but her blazing green eyes told Rob that perhaps this could be a chance for her to learn the ley of the land and for him to see how well she could help him.

 

 

“Nilda I don’t think…” Rob cut off his mother’s words as he held up a hand and looked at the girl fiercely.

 

 

“You are just going to tell us what you see… and what form of attack you think we should use.” He was used to stubborn girls, if she had been Arya she would have told him she’d being the fight without him if he wasn’t ready but the time she returned, but the Targaryen had been raised on strategy Jorah had drilled every tactic and attack she’d need to know.

 

 

“It’s cloudy I should be able to fly above them without drawing their attention away from the castle.” She said quickly. They both glanced at Catelyn who saw there would be no arguing with them and turned to Ensley.

 

 

“I will take you to her quarters while we wait, if there is to be a fight tonight I would have her armoured properly.” She wished them luck and left the room, Ensley close behind her, Grey Worm began barking orders to the Unsullied who jumped into action.

 

****

 

Nilda felt the powerful push of Kegan’s muscles as he took off into the air, his scales had darkened to a bluish purple colour, and he had nearly tripled in size since they had left the deserts.

 

“We need to stay high, out of sight, it may well be that these ships will over throw us if they get to land.” Nilda mumbled to the dragon. He stayed silent and his acknowledgement of what she’d said came in the sudden ascent into the clouds.

 

 

‘I can smell them little dragon… many men are on those ships all smelling of fear’ Kegan’s unspoken voice boomed through Nilda’s mind and she looked down to the ships they were now hovering over.

 

 

“I was right we’ll be over thrown if all of the ships reach the island.” Nilda frowned as she began to look over the Islands in an attempt to make a plan as to how to turn the odds in their favour.

 

‘We were told not to fight until we passed Winterfell’ Kegan said softly. Nilda knew he was right. Daenerys wanted the element of surprise but she couldn’t think of any way to get through this without fighting.

 

 

“We have no choice.” She said finally as Kegan turned back to the castle so Nilda could warn Theon that he had no more than three hours to gather men before the Lannister boats were upon them.


	7. Chapter 7

Nilda was stood between Rob and Theon, Arya was opposite them, the main hall had been turned into a war room and the towns below them was bustling with preparation. Catelyn had taken it upon herself to bring as many women and children into the Pike castle, the sick had been put in a wing to the left and everyone else was working hard to get the castle secured.

 

 

“Arya you said your Faceless Men are trained in archery?” Nilda asked as Rob pointed out another flaw in their plans.

 

“Yes, there the best in Westeros.” She chirped proudly. Nilda nodded and pointed to the far tower that over looked the docks.

 

 

“Can your men shoot from there because if we can take out the men firing from here then men boarding the ships will have a higher advantage?” Nilda pointed to a large part of the ocean that would be wide open for Arya’s men to rain arrows upon, Rob and Theon exchanged an impressed look.

 

“Yes but we’ll need stronger arrows, maybe flammable ones.” Arya said after carefully looking over the area’s Nilda had pointed to.

 

“We can do that, we have special arrows that are made in a similar way to swords, they’ll cut just as bad.” Theon said quickly. He waved a young man over who laid one of the arrows on the table, Arya inspected it closely before nodding and turning to a man by her side.

 

“Get every man equipped with these we’re shooting from the farthest tower.” She said hurriedly. The group then turned their attention to the other ways they could attack.

 

 

“Arya if your men can work in the dark then they won’t know your there, the other islands have already responded to our beacon, shower them with arrows and we could even get oil and tar onto the ships the fire arrows will burn up their boats pretty fast that way.” Rob said. Pointing to several smaller islands that could effectively douse the ships in the tar and oil as they passed through.

 

“I’ll send the ravens Master Theon.” An elderly man said. Nilda hadn’t even noticed him sat in the corner scribbling down notes on what they were saying. Theon thanked him and Arya told them she needed to leave and help her men prepare, Catelyn returned with Ensley who beckoned to Nilda and led her towards the chambers that had been prepared for her.

 

 

*****

 

“Nilda, they Khaleesi may have told you not to fight but she would understand this, I was necessary for you to fight.” Ensley said as she pulled the back of Nilda’s green armour into place. Despite being in battles before, she’d never fought without Daenerys or Jorah by her side. They had always covered her if she made a mistake but now, she couldn’t make a mistake, and she couldn’t falter.

 

“I know it’s just… I trusted the people I fought with before.” Nilda sighed. Neither girl nor maid had noticed Catelyn hurrying in to fetch Nilda.

 

“You have yet to learn who we are… we will show you your trust in us is well placed.” The older woman said, cupping Nilda’s face in her hands as she would Sansa’s or Arya’s.

 

 

“I will try and do the same for you, trust should not be given blindly not matter who you give it to.” Nilda whispered. Lady Stark nodded with a sad smile and led Nilda back to the main hall where Theon had left a large collections of weapons for her.

 

She replaced her beaten sword with a new glinting one and gladly accepted the new arrows, similar to the ones Arya would be using but were coloured in the Targaryen colours. Once she sheathed them she collected the Dothraki blades and slid them into their usual places before collecting the Valerian bow she was so fond of.

 

The last thing she was presented with was a green helmet shaped as a combination of a Dire-wolf and dragon. She lent down and let Catelyn place it on her head and secure it, the pride that projected from the Stark match that of Daenerys when Nilda helped push back the sons of Sam. It gave her hope and a fiery determination.

 

She was led outside to a courtyard where Kegan was sat surrounded by weary men holding large pieces of armour. Some had been brave enough to approach him and place the armour on his tail and back legs but the rest of him was still bare.

 

“The only one who dared approach him was a young man called Rylon Skanler.” Ensley whispered as they watched the young man pull a piece of armour from the men around him and step towards Kegan who’s metamerism scales seemed to flicker between deep blue and light purple.

 

“Kegan you need to wear it, the threats here are worse than any across the red seas.” Nilda said as she crossed the courtyard to help Rylon who bowed respectfully before continuing what he was doing.

 

‘Very well but I will have you know I am most displeased.’ Kegan retorted. He opened his jaw wide and let out a low rumble which was followed by a sound that you could almost call a chuckle as the entire courtyard seemed to move away from him. Yet again Rylon did not show the giant beast any fear and in a matter of minutes Kegan was fully armed with Nilda on her back.

 

 

*****

 

Nilda had positioned Kegan on the second to last tower of the Pike castle, this way she could have a view of the battle below them without drawing attention to Arya’s men who were silent below them. All she could hear from the many men were their nervous heart beats, even with her enhanced hearing and the aid of supposedly magical items that were attached to Kegan’s armour.

 

She heard the Greyjoy’s people begin to throw their flammable items onto the boats as they passed the smaller Icelands. She carefully aimed her bow, readying her arrow, at the small window she and Arya had agreed to use as when it was time to ready themselves. As soon as the first boat came into sight she let it loose hitting the window edge, Kegan’s eyes were focused on the arrow and as soon as it was removed he threw a glance at Nilda and nodded. 

 

 

When the last of the Lannister ships drifted into view the rain of arrows began and the night was light up but the huge boats as they became encased with flames. Kegan dropped his body lower in case they were spotted but most of the attention was drawn away from Arya’s continues shower of arrows to the shores of the island where Rob and Theon could be heard bellowing orders to open fire on the boats using their ships cannons.

 

Three of the boats sank, one took out two more on the way down, and any man that made it to shore was dealt with by the small army that had been assembled. Nilda’s heart began to pace as Grey Wind came into her eye line, gazing up at her despite being unable to see her, his howl that was Rob’s signal and she. Nilda Targaryen would ride Kegan to battle. She would be the first dragon to be seen in Westeros for years.

 

They were depending on her.


	8. Chapter 8

Grey Winds howl seemed to cause the night to freeze, as if everyone had held their breath, the rest of the Dire-wolves joined their Alpha’s cry as Kegan unfurled his wings and let loose a furious cry. Nilda had her bow strung and hit a man who was trying to move his ships cannon at them, Kegan opened his jaw and let the few ships that weren’t on fire ignite.

 

 

“Kegan Theon says the ships sails will tare the ship in two if the masts are broken.” Nilda shouted over the roar of the battle. She could see and hear the clash of metal as some of them men reached the shore, before she could tell Kegan her plans she drew an arrow, letting it loose at a man who was coming at Rob from behind.

 

 

Kegan didn’t need his rider’s words, he swung his heavily armoured tail and knocked two masts over with one swing causing two boats to tear in two. Nilda moved herself and slid her arms into straps that allowed her to move so that Kegan could move as freely as possible. He swung at the last few ships and Theon had indeed been right the masts tore the ships apart as they fell.

 

 

‘We are no more help out here we can either go and assist Arya or fight from the ground.’ Kegan’s voice said. It was clear over the clash of metal from below them.

 

 

“If we can move Arya’s Faceless Men to the second tower they can be more help, we didn’t plan for this many Lannister men to get to land.” Nilda muttered knowing Kegan could hear her well. She spied a large sturdy piece of a ship below them and repositioned herself in the huge dragon saddle.

 

 

‘The ship pieces, I see them to.’ Kegan said as he moved to pull the ship from the sea and crossed the small distance to the window at the back of the first tower. Arya grinned out of the window at them and helped two of her men secure the wood until they were sure they could cross it.

 

 

They exchanged a silent nod and she turned Kegan to head back towards the main centre if the battle. She jumped from Kegan’s back and swung her sword at the first soldier who came at her. She soon had a small group of men fighting beside her and they pushed the men back from the court yard towards Theon. Once they’d pushed back most of the way back to the shore line the group merged with the northern soldiers and they helped finish them off.

 

 

Kegan let out an angry cry as he circled above Nilda, Rob and Theon, he looked at Nilda waiting for an answer but Arya’s men answered them first.

 

 

“Free man… Free Man!” the yell they had agreed on before the fight began that warned them of any Lannister soldiers that had escaped. Nilda went to mount Kegan and follow after the man but Theon grabbed her arm.

 

“There too far out for you to stop them, we can’t risk you being that far away from us you’ll have no help and Kegan is tired.” Theon said calmly. Nilda glanced at Kegan and from below him she could see a few areas of the armour that had been pierced and even the thin layers of silvery gold metal that covered his wings hadn’t protected the delicate membrane from damage.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Nilda whispered as she dropped her head. When they got back to kings landing they would know she was here and the Lannister’s would send army after army until they had no more men to send.

 

 

“We pushed back a large fleet of ships with less than a quarter of the men they sent over, you have nothing to be sorry for, most likely they already knew you were coming… there are no secrets in Westeros Nilda.” Rob said as they headed into the castle.

 

 

********

 

 

“Lord Greyjoy… I have a request.” Nilda asked Theon. He stopped is discussion with a man dressed like a fisherman and turned to the small Targaryen.

 

 

“If I can full fill your request I will.” He said with a half-smile. She shifted uncomfortably and glanced away before shaking herself and looking back to the Iron Lord with a determined face.

 

 

“Rylon Skanler, he is one of your surfs, I would like to take him… Kegan is fond of the young man and will let only him dress him in the dragon’s armour.” Nilda watched Theon smile and nodded as if he’d been expecting her to ask for him.

 

 

“His belongings have already been added to the trailer that will take your servants to Winterfell.” His grin seemed to widen as he spoke. Nilda bowed appreciatively and began the short walk top the courtyard where Kegan was waiting.

 

 

‘Has the Fish seen fit to give you the human?’ Kegan asked. His head followed her as she walked across the courtyard causing his neck to bend. She smiled when he rubbed the warm, softer, tip of his snout against her cheek making her chuckle when the scales scratched gently at her skin.

 

 

“Yes.” She replied simply before checking the healing wounds of her dragon. Where the arrows and blades of swords had kissed his flesh, large wounds were slowly covering themselves with hard lumps of scales, some had begun to fall off leaving fresh, harder scales, underneath.

 

 

‘Once my wing is healed the Wolves will take us to Winterfell… I am fond of the little Wolf, her fighting is very good.’ Kegan sounded surprised as if he hadn’t expected Arya to be able to fight.

 

 

“Once we get to Winterfell we join Rob in the push to secure the borders.” Nilda muttered. She sat on Kegan’s large paw, leaning against his leg, for a moment she thought over the sunny days training with Jorah or her lessons with Daenerys. She had thought getting away and exploring new places would be fun. No matter how long she could have trained, there was nothing that prepared her for Westeros, no one trusted anyone and those who did were soon found dead.

 

 

Why people wanted to live in this place was a mystery to her. What she wanted most was to cross the seas and ride alongside Daenerys and Drago again, challenging Rhaegal and Viserion to match Kegan’s speed as they speed across the desert.

 

 

‘We will join the Mhysa soon enough.’ Kegan rumbled, resting his huge head on Nilda’s in an attempt to embrace the tiny human. It took a month to cross the narrow sea, a month without the careful guidance of Jorah or the fierce protection of Daenerys.

 

 

“But before she can join us… the Lions must burn, how I hope there are some like Tyrion, some that will see reason so we don’t have to blindly destroy families.” Nilda whispered to the dragon. Kegan rumbled in agreement and used his snout to scoop her onto his back so they could look over the courtyard wall and watch the Faceless Men train.


	9. Chapter 9

The two week march from the Iron Islands to Winterfell seemed to pass by quickly. Nilda thought it was an odd thing to do, leaving the Iron Islands, they had just defended from an attack. It was a strategic advantage and provided the Northern army with ships and means to keep in contact with Daenerys. But it wasn’t her place to question, she was to behave as Arya did, respectable and lady like until she was called upon to help fight.

 

 

“Not much father to go now little Dragon.” Grey Worm muttered as he slowed his horse. Nilda glanced back at the people who were too poor to afford horses and caught sight of Rylon and Ensley trudging along at the front of the group. Ensley caught sight of Nilda and smiled widely despite the clear exhaustion that seemed to radiate from her body.

 

 

“I do not understand why we are going to Winterfell, it seems a waste of resources and energy.” Nilda said quietly to Grey Worm who stayed silent for a minute as he thought over the answer she would have received from Jorah.

 

 

“They need to see that the Khaleesi’s people get to Winterfell safely and presenting you to the families of the Northern Lords will bring new hope to the people and re-forge any relationships with houses who need fear to follow the Starks rather than loyalty.” Grey Worm’s words were accepted by the Fosterling who looked up to the high clouds. She could feel Kegan’s presence and almost longed to be off the ground but knew that he had to stay high above the clouds.

 

 

She had been experimenting with how high they could go but found that long before Kegan faltered she would faint. Some of the women muttered stories of the gods not wanting humans to get high enough to sit with them. Others spoke of old elven like children who cursed the lands. Nilda wasn’t inclined to believe in either, what she saw she accepted and what she didn’t see would remain at the back of her mind until she saw it for herself.

 

 

“We need to rest soon, we’ve marched for almost a day and a half… the people will soon fall ill if they do not rest.” Nilda said as she glanced over her shoulder again. A girl dressed in the clothes of a northern maid stumbled and almost dropped the young child she was carrying. Without a word she turned Celer, who trotted absently towards the girl, she froze as if she was terrified of Nilda who had dismounted the white horse.

 

 

“Nilda we must keep moving.” Grey Worm called. She looked back and saw that the group had halted. She nodded and indicated for the woman to get on Celer. When she shook her head Nilda persisted until the exhausted woman was sat astride the horse her child held gently against her chest.

 

 

“Then let’s keep moving.” She sighed. Ensley shook her head but said nothing as she fell in step with the girl who shouldered some of the heavy packs she and Rylon were carrying.

 

 

*****

 

Nilda was surprised that as soon as the men of Winterfell had shed their armour, they were working the fields, helping bring in wheat and animals. She had expected Winterfell to be a little more impressive but it only had a breath taking effect from the outside. Inside the high walls the small houses dotted around, blacksmiths spat out black fumes and mud covered the floor from the cold damp weather churning the grassy ground into a muddy slop.

 

 

The townspeople gathered and cheered when they saw Rob and most greeted there family as they dismounted their horses. Some wept and grieved, throwing themselves onto the ground, others greeted the common folk around Nilda asking if they had places to live, money or food.

 

 

“They are strange.” Ensley muttered to Nilda who nodded. Compared to the camps of the deserts and the Slave Cities the way this town functioned seemed strange. The girl who had been riding Celer approached Nilda, the child bright blue eyes gazing up at her curiously.

 

 

“Thank you Lady Targaryen without you we may have perished before the day was done.” She curtsied and hurried to Arya’s men where a group of handmaidens were gathering around Arya.

 

 

“Do not let their kindness fool you, I may be of the north as they are but your dragon has decided to trust me, away from him people may find it easier to deceive you.” Rylon advised. Nilda had to agree, the dragons could sence when people were nervous, Kegan had even told her that liars had a certain smell. But she would have to learn how to judge people for herself, in a place like this trust could be betrayed like the winds changing.

 

 

“I fear you may be right, let us hope that Mhysa’s teachings fair us well lest we end up as the next victims of the Lions.” Nilda retorted. Their conversation was cut short by Lady Stark approaching her with a young boy that looked like a lighter haired Rob only much younger.

 

 

“Rickon this is the young Lady Targaryen, she has a dragon of her own.” Catelyn said with a wide smile. It was clear from the boy’s face he’d insisted on meeting her and hopefully Kegan who was seated deep in the woods that backed Winterfell.

 

 

“Forgive me Lady Stark but where I am from we believe the Mhysa gives us dragons… the only exception to a dragon being born outside of the Khaleesi’s fire is Kegan, he does not belong to me in the manner you are meaning if anything I belong to him and he graciously lets me ride him.” Nilda flinched when Grey Worm moved to stop her from talking. She hadn’t meant to be rude but the people of Westeros needed to understand that dragons were free beats that could not be owned. Yes they were loyal to Daenerys but she hatched them so they saw her as the mother. 

 

 

There was no doubt in Nilda’s mind, should someone underserving of a dragons loyalty hatch one somehow, they would not live long enough to see the great creature take flight.

 

 

“Lady Stark there is word from John Snow… he begs for help, the Night’s watch beg for more men.” A dirt covered man jogged up to Catelyn with a scroll in his hand. She took it and read it over before nodding.

 

 

“We will see what we can do for them.” She said quickly. Nilda turned to Rylon in her confusion.

 

 

“What is the Nights Watch?” She asked quietly as people led her into the castle that loomed over the small town.

 

 

“A group of men who take residency on the great wall, there have been rumours of men coming back from the dead and only being stopped with fire.” Rylon replied casually, Ensley slipped her hand into Nilda’s and shuddered at the thought.

 

 

“No need to worry Ensley, Kegan’s fire is strong.” Nilda said with a chuckle, she held Ensley’s hand until she felt safe enough to let go again. Once Ensley was comfortable enough Nilda left her with Rylon and moved to great Arya who was waiting for instruction as to what to do while she waited to be seated at the long table that commanded most of the throne room they were stood in.

 

 

“Lady Targ…” Arya began to great Nilda but the redhead held up her hand and shook her head.

 

 

“Please call me Nilda, it still seems odd to be called a Targaryen.” She said quietly, Arya grinned at Nilda and nodded eagerly.

 

 

“Yes of course and you will call me Arya or the faceless queen I don’t really mind.” She said with a friendly chuckle. Nilda noted how the Lords, seasoned men of war, stepped around Arya with great respect and some even averted their gaze.

 

 

“They fear you or your men?” Nilda offered as the young Stark noticed Nilda watching the men curiously.

 

 

“A little of both, they’ve never met a Lady who fights on the battle field.” She said as they began to move through the room towards Rickon and a black haired boy who was sat on the throne looking down on the room.

 

 

“You are the dragon?” He asked once they were stood in front of him. It was clear from the way he was looking at her she wasn’t what he had expected. She had gotten used to it by now, the only thing that caused people to realise she was a Targaryen was her dragon and only those who knew Daenerys well could spot the small physical markers that matched Nilda’s, her high cheek bones and the full lips that all Targaryen woman bore.

 

 

“You are Bran Stark?” Nilda retorted using a matching tone. He smiled as they exchanged playful offenses, each time he spoke Nilda rebuffed his comments until Catelyn returned to tell her and Arya to take a seat at the table.


End file.
